Howl At Me
by ilovedracomalfoy123
Summary: A collection of Jacob and Leah drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Howl at me

Inspired by I'd lie

Leah's Pov

And I could tell you his favorite color's blue  
>He likes to argue<br>Born on a full moon  
>His sisters beautiful<br>He has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>I'd punch you in the eye 


	2. Chapter 2

Howl At Me

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

_I hate that I love you._


	3. Chapter 3

Howl At Me

"I hate being heartbroken."

"That makes two of us." Jacob replied.

"I can't believe we're agreeing on something."

"Neither can I." 


	4. Chapter 4

Howl At Me

I don't like him (you love him)  
>He's got a stupid goofy grin (that you wish was for you)<br>I hate it when he says my name (because it sends butterflies in your stomach)  
>I hate looking at him (because you have to resist the urge to run up to him and hug him)<br>I hate him (because he can't see that you love him) 


	5. Chapter 5

Howl At Me

The wolves had just transformed back into humans. All of them were starting to get dressed except for Leah, she forgot to bring an extra shirt. Quil howled at her, but that received a death glare, and a deathly punch.

"Here." Jacob handed her his shirt. She grabbed it right out of his hand, then hastily put it on.

Why the hell did I just do that?  
><em>Jacob thought to himself.<br>_


	6. Chapter 6

Howl At Me

"Go away." Leah said coldly. Jacob shook his head, then he sat next to her, despite her rejection.

"Are you deaf I said-"

"I heard you."

"Then why the hell-"

"Im not leaving you Leah."

_No matter how many times you push me away_


	7. Chapter 7

Howl At Me

"You know your an idiot for doing that."

"I may be an idiot, but I'm the idiot that saved your life."

"I know, I owe you one Jake."  
>Jacob scoffed. Leah dropped off the package of food that Sue had told her to bring. She started leaving but Jacob's voice stopped her.<p>

"Did Leah Clearwater just call me Jake."  
>Leah said nothing but smiled, a true genuine smile, a barely noticeable crooked line. It was the first smile that appeared on her face, ever since Sam had left her.<p>

A/N: So this one takes place right after Jacob got attacked by a newborn.  
>Reviews are highly appreciated! <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Howl At Me

"Damn someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Leah glared at Quil. She didn't want to admit it but he was right. She was crankier than usual, dark circles started to form under her eyes, and her hair started sticking out in random places. Jacob watched Leah, he knew how to make it stop.

"What the heck is this?" Leah found a small package at the front of her doorstep. She curiously picked it up and opened it. Her brows knitted together as she picked up the little object from the box. She twirled it around as she examined it. With the intricate present was a note.

_It's a dream catcher. Only your good dreams will filter through. The bad dreams stay in the net.  
><em>  
>It wasn't signed at the end. Nonetheless Leah hung it over her bed post anyways.<p>

A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated! 


	9. Chapter 9

Howl At Me

Leah stared at the moon.

_It's so beautiful_

Jacob Black heard her thoughts. He transformed back into his human form.

_But not as beautiful as you_

A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated! 


	10. Chapter 10

Howl At Me

Leah's Pov

Jacob was pissed off again. I could see it in his eyes. The fury burning through, the sadness simmering down, the feeling of being wanted boiling out. He was feeling all of this because of the leech-lover.

Unfortunately I have been through the same situation. I didn't want to, my pride was too big, but the feeling of wanting to comfort him was over powering. I sighed in defeat, blew my bangs out of my face, and sat next to him. I contemplated on wether or not I should lay a hand on his shoulder, I decided it would be better not to.

"Look Leah if your going to say another-"

"I'm not, I just want to see if your ok." I sighed. I was already trying to be civil, he didn't have to antagonize my attempts. He bitterly snickered. I was this close to punching him.

"Leah Clearwater cares about me." I rolled my eyes.

"It came off as a big surprise to me as well."  
>The truth was visible through my voice. He studied me, thoughtfully and seriously. We remained silent, it was uncomfortable but nice at the same time.<p>

"Is this how it feels then Leah...I mean-"

"Yeah it sucks, but you have to just get over it." I should be taking my advice.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For just being here."

A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated! 


	11. Chapter 11

Howl At Me

Disclaimer- I do not own How To Love, the song is by Lil Wayne

She was never like this. She was bright, charismatic, blissful, but ever since Sam imprinted on Emily she changed. Leah became colder, harsh, bitter. Jacob disliked Leah, but it hurt to see her like this. He decided to comfort her in the best way he knew how.

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever now your in the corner trying to put it together  
>You had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions<br>The fact that you let the world affected all your decisions but it wasn't your fault wasn't in your intentions  
>I just want you to know that you deserve the best your beautiful<br>And I just want you to know that you are far from the usual_

He dropped the letter off onto her doorstep then left. 


	12. Chapter 12

Howl At Me

Seth was snooping around his sister's stuff. Why you ask? No particular reason, he was bored, he was the younger sibling, it was just natural. He crawled under her bed, he had to squint due to the blinding darkness. His hands moved along the objects thrown under. Seth yelped, gagged, and made an attempt to jump up but he hit his head.

"Ouch." He complained as he rubbed the throbbing area. He shuddered at the sight of the bra he had just touched. He looked around once more, then found something that caught his attention, a box. He slithered out from under, sat on his sister's bed, then opened the box.

Inside revealed memories. Pictures of Leah when she was younger, pictures of her and Emily, him and her, Sam and her, Billy and her, Sue and her. There was plenty, if they were seeds, a whole garden could have been planted. As he flipped through the pictures, there was one that made his eyes widen. It was of Leah and Jacob, Leah seemed to be fifteen while Jacob was thirteen, a stony cliff was in the background.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seth paled at the sight of his sister.

"I-I was ju-just-" Leah snatched the photo and her box away from Seth.

"Out. Now."  
>Seth jumped up and ran for safety. One question boggled him though, why the hell did she have a picture of Jacob Black if she hated him so much?<p>

Leah looked over the picture. A smirk grew on her face as she reminisced.

_"You don't have the balls do it." Leah said mockingly._

_"Unlike you do." Jake retorted. Leah scoffed._

_"Is that a challenge Black?"_

_"Are you up for one?"_

_"Always."_

_Leah suited up, then jumped, the feeling was exhilarating._

_"Your turn." She yelled from the water. Jacob gulped, then he jumped as well. He fell into the water with a huge splash. Once Jacob's vision cleared, they both stared at each other for a moment._

_That was amazing._

That was the one thought that struck both of their minds.

A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated! 


	13. Chapter 13

Howl At Me

Leah shook her head at the sight she had come across. Jacob was sprawled onto the sand, face down. She mentally slapped herself for agreeing to come down here and take care of the situation. The entire pack was at Port Angeles. Only her and Jacob were at La Push.

She had received a text from Sam, he sensed that Jacob was in trouble. She sniffed for his scent and sure enough she came across him. He was drunk...again.

"Jacob wake up." She shook, not being gentle at all. He groaned and mumbled a go away.

"Jacob!"

"Shh." He shooed her away with his hand. Leah kicked his head, but having wolf abilities and all this didn't affect him. The rain started pouring.

"Great, just great." She said sarcastically. Seeing that Jacob wouldn't get up, she kneeled down and tried to get him up. This of course failed, they both tumbled back down, now half of Jacob's body landed on top of hers.

"Dumb shit." She muttered incoherently. Jacob snickered hazily. She was faced down and the lack of oxygen wasn't very rich. She groaned as she pushed him off of her. He had a weary smile plastered on his face. She made another attempt to pick him up. She straddled his heavy arm over her shoulder.

"Stay up Black." She hissed. She was tired and the weather was cold. He chuckled a hazy, brief chuckle. They both made it up, now all she had to do was get both of them into the car. Boy he was heavy. The sky cried harder.

"Perfect." Leah mumbled sarcastically. The rain washed over her and she was starting to get soaked. Why the hell did I agree to this? She thought to herself. She was practically dragging him while she was in an uncomfortable crouched position. She was positive that her muscles would be sore in the morning.

She sloppily fumbled for her keys and unlocked the car. She threw Jacob in the car and harshly pushed his leg into the car. He groaned at the ruckus and she irritatedly rolled her eyes. Jacob was soaking and the grey chair of the car had turned a shade darker. She got in the car and slammed the door shut. She panted tiredly, then pushed the keys in.

The car made a raspy noise but it wouldn't activate. Leah pushed the key in harder. Nothing. Again she tried, nothing. She punched the steering wheel.

"Damn it." The rain was now pouring like a waterfall. Nothing was visible now. She would go for help but the drastic weather was to much to endure. She glared at Jacob who was sleeping like a baby. She checked her cellphone and much to her dismay she was out of battery and the power of it went out and it turned off.

"Just my luck." Sighing she tried activating the car again but luck wasn't in her favor tonight. She threw her ratty phone back and listened to the snores coming from Jacob. She was sleepy and lacking energy. Her eyes became heavy and they slowly drifted off into a close. Leah fell asleep, and her and Jacob slept into a harmony of snores.

0-0-0-0-0

Leah groggily woke up. She felt warmer. She turned to her side, then realized that she had fallen asleep on half of Jacob's body, while his arm was stretched out. She looked at the sky it was still black. Seeing as this was appropriate she laid back down into his arm, and closed her eyes once again. Little did she know that she slept with a smile on her face. 


	14. Chapter 14

Howl At Me

Jacob didn't know why he was doing it. He didn't know why she was allowing him to. All he knew was that he needed her right now. Just her. His lips moved along her still ones.

She didn't kiss him back but she didn't push him away either. Leah didn't know why she was allowing him to, but the warm, comforting feeling of his lips pressed on her own was all she needed.

Jacob was about to retreat, but then he felt her lips begin to move along his. His hand moved onto her waist and he held her. He held her like she was his world. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Just because I was in the mood for writing a christmas fic. Enjoy!

Leah's Pov

Christmas. A holiday full of joy, mirth, and love. Yeah right put a stocking in it. Christmas nowadays is just an excuse for people to receive all the shit they want. I for one hate Christmas.

It's not the same anymore. When I was younger my dad would take me on fishing trips with him, then we would spend all day trying to catch fish. Once we caught as many fish as we wanted, mom would cook them in different ways, smoked, broiled, and stewed. Then we would all gather around the table and eat. My parents kind of made it a tradition to talk at least on Christmas so we did.

After the great meal we would all watch Christmas specials on tv while sipping hot chocolate. Seth, being a weirdo he is, would drink orange juice instead, while dipping a candy cane in it. I remember the house being warm and smelling like fresh pine needles and creamy eggnog. That was Christmas.

"Is this how your gonna spend Christmas Eve?" There's no need to question the man behind the voice. I turn around to see Jacob casually leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you want?" I ask tiredly, but the irritation is still visible. He sits down on a stair step with me.

"Your company." I snort as I play with my thumbs.

"No one wants my company." I mutter.

"I do." Jacob says firmly. I look at him and meet his eyes, sincerity and honesty written all over them. I don't know how to respond. Jacob fumbles around in his pocket and pulls out a bracelet with a wolf charm.

"Merry Christmas Leah." He says as he puts the bracelet on my wrist. I'm stunned at his gentleness and the beauty of the gift.

"I didn't get you anything." I whisper, embarrassed.

"You already gave me what I wanted." My brows furrow.

"What?" I ask confused but he just smiles and cups my face with both of his warm hands.

"All I want for Christmas is your company." He says with a smile. I find myself smiling as well. This Christmas isn't so bad after all. 


End file.
